Dauntless Life
by FourTrisLover
Summary: What if the war never happened? The gang is still here. Al is gone though. There are young ones coming and there are marriages. Rated M for language and some descriptive scenes but I promise not to descriptive! Love you all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I've made a new story. Please read my other one 'I Never Knew The Truth' with the sequel that I'm still working on 'Now I Know The Truth' I hope you like them. And I hope you like this story. Please review if you enjoy it and want more. Same for the other stories. And please review if I suck at this and just tell me straight up. Love ya guys. **

Chapter 1- My new life in Dauntless.

Tris POV:

I look at the final rankings on the board.

1- Tris

2- Uriah

3- Lynn

4- Marlene

5- Peter

6- Will

7- Christina

We all made it in. All of my friends are now in dauntless. I smile and Christina hugs me and squeals. I laugh and hug her back. Tobias comes up to me and smiles.

"You think giving you a hug would show to much?" He asks.

"You know, I really don't care." I say and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. Tobias bends down and kisses me back and wraps his arms around my waist. After we pull apart the gang stares at us with wide eyes.

I laugh into Tobias's chest. "What... How... When... Tris!?" Christina yells. I laugh.

"I'll explain everything later when we go to Zeke's for the party." I say. Everyone nods and then Eric speaks up. Oh god do I hate him.

"Congratulations initiates." He begins. "Tomorrow you will pick your jobs and you will get your own apartments. Enjoy your new life in Dauntless!" He says and everyone in the room cheers for us. I smile and Tobias wraps his arms around my waist from behind.

We watch everyone cheer and I can't help but smile. In two hours we have to go to Zeke's house for his party.

"Let's go to my apartment." Tobias whispers in my ear.

I smile and nod. I tell Christina that we will be at Zeke's for the party later and Tobias and I leave for his apartment.

When we get inside Tobias hugs me. "Congratulations Tris." He whispers in my ear.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"I was wondering," Tobias says and scratches the back of his neck. "Maybe you would want to move in with me? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to." Tobias explains.

I smile at how nervous and shy he is. "I would love to move in with you." I say and Tobias' face lights up. He smiles brightly.

"It's a good thing that like all of your stuff is here anyways." He says. I nod and smile. "So, what were you thinking for the jobs?"

"I was thinking on training the initiates with you and working with Christina and her fashion designing that her and Max already talked about." I say.

"Sounds wonderful." Tobias says and kisses my cheek softly. "Would you like anything?" He asks.

"No, I'm fine." I say. "Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure." Tobias says. I smile and we pick out Carrie to watch. I curl up into his side on the couch as we watch the movie. I start to doze off because I'm tired from jogging around the compound this morning, not because of the movie. So I fall asleep in Tobias' lap.

...

I wake up to soft lips on mine and I smile. "Ready for Zeke's party?" Tobias asks. I smile and nod. I quickly get dressed in the bathroom. I put on some high waisted shorts that Christina got me and forced me to wear tonight that cut off about an inch below my ass. I then put on a black tank that I tuck into the shorts and put on a black jacket. I slide on my combat boots and walk out to find Tobias waiting for me.

"Let's go." I say.

Tobias then locks the door and we walk to Zeke's place. When we walk into his apartment the alcohol fills my nose. The gang is all here and some other people. Shauna and Christina come over to me when they see Tobias and I. Christina hands me a drink in a red cup.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Vodka and coke, try it." Christina says.

I take a sip of the drink and it stings as it goes down my throat for the first time. It does taste good but it's not something that I will drink all the time. Tobias goes over to talk to Zeke. I talk to Christina for a while until Will comes over. "Tris, may I steal this lovely lady for a while?" Will asks.

I laugh. "Go ahead." I say. Christina giggles and walks over to get another drink with Will.

Just then Tobias wraps his arms around me from behind and I turn around. "Hey," he says.

"Hey." I smile.

"Wanna dance?"

"I've never danced before." I say.

"Come on, it's easy. Plus it's a slow song." Tobias says.

I groan and follow Tobias to the middle of the room. He places my hands around his neck and put his on my waist. "Like this." He whispers and pulls me close. I smile and we sway back and forth.

I lay my head on Tobias' chest. Then Tobias sets his head on mine. We stay like this for a while, just swaying back and forth. Just then Zeke stands up on the table. "EVERYONE WHO IS NOT FOUR, TRIS, CHRISTINA, WILL, SHAUNA, URIAH, AND MARLENE, PLEASE LEAVE!" He yells.

Everyone leaves stumbling over each other and I can't help but laugh. After everyone has left we all sit in a circle on the floor. I sit in between Tobias and Christina.

"Spill it." Marlene says, looking at Tobias and I.

"We've started dating during second stage of initiation. We didn't want anyone to know because they would think that I was on the top because I was dating the instructor." I explain. "And I wasn't on the top because I am dating Four, just to make that clear." I say.

Everyone nods. "Makes sense." Shauna says.

"Truth or dare?" Uriah asks. Everyone nods. "Okay. Remember that it's strip truth or dare." Uriah explains. "Dear brother, start."

"Christina, Truth or dare?" Zeke asks.

"Dare."

"I dare you to do a drinking contest with me." Zeke says.

"I accept this stupid dare." Christina says.

Uriah sets up ten shot glasses each. Zeke makes it to ten and Christina pukes after seven. "Tris, truth or dare?" Christina says, slurring her words a little.

"Dare." I say.

"Seven minutes in heaven with Four." Christina says. "Use that closet." Christina points over to the closet next to the bathroom.

I stand up and drag Tobias with me into the closet. I shut the door and lock it. "Are you sure you want to do this. I understand that your afraid." Tobias whispers.

"Let's just kiss." I whisper and Tobias smiles.

He picks me up and pushes me against the wall and kisses me. Tobias kisses down my neck and it makes me moan quietly. He runs his fingers through my hair and I place my hands on his chest, under his shirt. I slowly slide my hands out from under his shirt and Tobias looks at me with concern in his eyes.

"Sorry." I whisper. "I'm just, scared."

"It's okay." He whispers. "I am too."

I smile and kiss him softly. Just then someone bangs on the door. "Times up lovebirds!" Uriah yells.

I laugh and unlock the door. We go sit back down in our spots. "Marlene, truth or dare?" I ask.

"Truth." Marlene says. "And Uriah, I swear if you say pansysake I will kill you."

Uriah closes his mouth and everyone laughs. "Who do you fancy over?" I ask. Marlene mumbles something under her breath. "What?" I ask.

"Uriah." She says and blushes. Uriah is blushing too.

Zeke punches Uriah's arm. "Do it already man!" Zeke says.

"Um.. Mar, would you.. um want to be my girlfriend?" Uriah asks.

Marlene squeals and says yes. She runs over to Uriah and kisses him in the middle of the circle. "Get a room!" The guys yell at the same time and we all laugh. Marlene goes back to her spot and so does Uriah.

We continue playing the game for about another hour. "Do you wanna go back to the apartment?" Tobias whispers in my ear. I nod my head.

"Hey guys, it's eleven and I'm tired. Four and I are gonna go back to the apartment." I explain.

"Somebody's getting laid." Zeke says. I glair at him and Shauna punches his arm. "Fine, fine, we'll play the game another day." Zeke says.

Tobias laughs and we walk back to our apartment. In about five minutes were there and Tobias locks the door behind us. He sets his keys on the table and kisses me softly. "Let's get ready for bed." He says.

I nod and change into some blue pajama shorts and take off my shirt, leaving me in a black lace bra. I walk out of the bathroom to see Tobias in his shorts and no shirt on. He walks over to me in awe.

"That's a surprise." He whispers as he slides his hands up and down my body. I shiver and cross my arms around my body. "Sorry." He whispers.

"No it's fine." I whisper. "I just thought that I should try to get over my fear."

"Well your doing perfect." Tobias smiles.

I giggle and let my arms fall to my sides again. Tobias places his hands on my sides and kisses my lips, softly. "Perfect." He whispers against my lips.

I smile and we both lay down in bed. I curl up under the covers and Tobias wraps his arms around me and I snuggle my face into his chest.

"Tris?" Tobias whispers, making sure I'm awake.

"Hmm?" I mumble into his chest.

"I think I'm I love with you." He whispers.

I look up at him. "I'm in love with you too." I smile.

Tobias smiles and kisses me. "Goodnight." He whispers.

"Goodnight."


	2. Picking Jobs

Chapter 2- Picking Jobs

Tris POV:

I wake up in the morning to the feeling of soft lips on my forehead. I yawn and open my eyes. "Good morning." Tobias whispers.

"Good morning." I whisper back with a smile.

"You should get ready. I'll go and get us some breakfast." He says.

I nod and give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Once Tobias leaves I put on some black skinny jeans. I then put on a black shirt that the selves end right after my shoulders and shows off my ravens. I then last put on my combat boots.

I then do my makeup. I put on some grey/silver eyeshadow and some black eyeliner with black mascara. Last I put on a little bit of pink lipgloss and I'm done. I walk out of the bathroom to find Tobias with two blueberry muffins in his hands.

"You look beautiful, Tris. I mean you look beautiful everyday but I thought I should say it." Tobias says as he hands me my muffin.

"Thank you." I smile and take a bite out of the top of my muffin. "Ready?" I ask.

"Yeah, let's go." Tobias says.

We then walk to the Pit to pick our jobs. I find Christina and Marlene. "Hey, what are you picking?" I ask.

"Training dauntless borns and my fashion designing that I've already talked to Max about." Christina says.

"Medical field." Marlene says.

"Control room." Will says.

"Tattoo parlor and training Dauntless borns." Uriah says. "What about you?" He asks.

"Helping Christina with the fashion and training initiates." I say.

Christina squeals and I roll my eyes. Just then Eric speaks up. "Okay, we will start picking jobs from who is first on the list. Tris?"

"Training initiates and working with Christina." I say.

Eric nods and writes it down. He does this going down the rest of the ranking list. After we pick our jobs Christina makes me go shopping with her, Shauna, and Marlene.

"Spill it about Four." Shauna says as were all looking through racks of clothes.

"Well he showed me his tattoo, we had our first kiss on the rocks by the chasm, and he took me into his fear landscape." I explain.

"His fear landscape?" Christina asks. I nod. "What are his fears?" She asks.

"I'm not telling anyone." I say and Marlene and Shauna laugh.

We go shopping for a few more hours and by now I have three large bags full of clothes and shoes. I've gotten some more combat boots, black converses, black and white vans, and some black pumps for the shoes. I also have a dark red t-shirt, a two black crop tops, a couple black tank tops, and a red tank top. I also have three pairs of black skinny jeans with cuts at the knees and sides, two pair of high cut black shorts, and two tight black dresses.

We stop at the last shop. A lingerie shop. "No, I'm not going in there. You know I hate shopping for clothes like that." I say.

"Fine then, we'll shop for you. You can wait out here." Shauna says.

I groan and sit on the bench outside. After about 20 minutes the girls come out with three bags each. Each one of ten gives me a bag. "We got you extra sexy ones, blue and black." Christina explains. "Four should really thank us."

I laugh. "Okay, can we please go get something to eat, I'm starving." I say.

"Yeah, same here. Let's just drop this stuff off at our apartments, I'll meet you guys there." Marlene says.

Everyone agrees and we drop everything off at our rooms. I set my six bags on my side of the bed and jog down to the pit.

I sit next to Tobias at our usual table. I see that the girls are already there. "Oh, by the way Four, you should really thank Shauna, Marlene, and I for what we got Tris." Christina says.

"Oh my god." I say and roll my eyes.

Tobias smirks. "Oh really?" He says an looks at me. I blush.

"Hold up! What about me? I don't get anything?" Zeke complains.

I laugh. "Oh, later you will." Shauna says.

Everyone laughs. "What about Uriah and I?" Will asks.

Everyone burst out laughing and we continue to eat our dinner. We just talk and laugh for the whole time.

...

After dinner Tobias and I walk back to the apartment. "Holly shit Tris, how much crap did you buy. The whole store?" He asks.

I laugh. "No, and blame Christina, have of the bags are the lingerie she bought me." I say. Just then Tobias smiles. "Don't get your hopes up." I say and Tobias laughs.

"Need help putting anything away?" He asks.

"No, I'm good." I say and start to open up my dresser in the bedroom.

"Well if it's okay with you I'm gonna go and work in the control room for a while. Is that okay?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah, that's fine." I say with a smile.

Tobias comes over to me and kisses me softly on the lips. "I love you, I won't be no later than ten, I promise." He says.

"Okay." I whisper and kiss him again.

Tobias then walks out of the bedroom and I hear the door shut in the living room. After about a half hour I'm done putting my clothes away and I get a text from Christina.

C- Hey, can I come over?

I quickly text back.

T- Sure

In about ten minutes Christina walks through the door. "Hey." She says.

"Hey." I say. "Spill it about Will, I know that's why you're here." I say.

Christina laughs and sits down on the couch with me. "We had sex yesterday. For the first time." Christina says.

"Oh. My. God. Really?" I ask. Christina starts to blush. She nods.

"Have you and Four done it yet?" She asks.

"No, you know I'm afraid." I say.

"Well there's nothing to be afraid of." She says. "Oh! And by the way at Zeke's place at like 10:30 we're having a late night game of never have I ever."

"Perfect, that's after Four gets back from the control room." I say.

Christina nods and we talk for a while longer until she leaves.

...

It's now 10:30 and Tobias and I are at Zeke's house sitting in a circle with each of us having a beer. "Okay, I'll start since this is my apartment." Zeke says. "Never have I ever been a transfer."

Christina, Will, Tobias and I all take a drink.

"Never have I ever done a belly button shot." Christina says.

Zeke takes a drink and Shauna laughs. "It was a dare." Zeke says in defense and we all laugh.

"Never have I ever taken a shot before." I say and everyone takes a drink and looks at me wide eyed. "Sorry." I say.

"No no no no no. We are doing this now." Christina says. Marlene gets up and gets a shot glass from the kitchen. She also gets a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet.

Marlene comes over to me with the shot glass full of whiskey. "Come on, you have to do it." Marlene says.

"Do I have to?" I whine. Everyone nods. I groan and quickly swallow the alcohol in one big gulp. The liquid stings my throat as it goes down and I cough. Everyone cheers.

"Trissys first shot!" Christina squeals and I laugh.

"Okay, never have I ever not have sex before." Uriah says.

Tobias and I both take a drink. "First of all, you and Marlene already?" Zeke asks. Uriah nods and Marlene blushes and covers her face with her hands. Making everyone laugh. "And second of all, you two are really virgins?" Zeke asks Tobias and I.

I nod and blush.

We continue the game until one in the morning and by the end I've had two shots and about four bottles of beer and I'm a little drunk. Tobias guides me back to the apartment. He unlocks the door and then locks it behind him. He walks with me into the master bedroom.

"You should get into your pajamas." Tobias whispers into my ear as he hugs me from behind.

I smile. "Not without a kiss first."

Tobias chuckles and kisses me softly. I then go into the bathroom and take of my clothes. I put on some cozy pajama pants and one of the new bras Christina got me. It's strapless and black. It has lace around the edges and around the back.

I walk out of the bathroom to find the lights off and I can't see. "Tobias I can't see!" I say and laugh.

I hear Tobias laugh and then warm arms wrap around my body. "Better now?" Tobias whispers against my lips.

I smile. "Perfect." I whisper and then kiss him.

Tobias kisses me passionately and pushes me down onto the bed. He comes over top of me and I slide my hands up his bare back and around his neck. Tobias kisses me again, hardly and I feel his hands slide up my sides onto my breasts. My body tenses and I stop kissing Tobias.

"I... I'm sorry." I whisper. A tear slips from my eye. I want to. I want to so badly but I'm still scared.

Tobias gets off of me and lays down beside me. "Shh, it's okay." He whispers. "Come here." I curl up in Tobias's arms and he kisses me softly. "I love you." He whispers against my forehead.

"I love you too." I whisper. And with another one of Tobias's soft kisses I slowly fall asleep in his arms.


	3. Fears

**Just a reminder: This chapter is one of the chapters that makes this story rated M. Also I wanted to know if you guys wanted to have a nickname? I was thinking ravens, or initiates. Vote please in the reviews, or make up a name of your own in the reviews and I might just call you guys that. Love ya. **

Chapter 3- Fears

Tris POV:

It's been about two weeks since we've picked our jobs. Christina has already finished a design and she's over excited about it. Like she is with everything.

"I can't believe I've finished that design." Christina says as I sit down to eat lunch with the gang.

"Yeah, yeah, it's amazing." I say.

Christina glares at me and I laugh. Just then Tobias comes over and sits in between Zeke and I. "Hey beautiful." Tobias says as he kisses my cheek.

"Hey." I smile. "How was the control room?" I ask.

"About that, I have to talk to you later." Tobias says.

I look at him concerned. Tobias just shakes his head. Why would he have to talk to me? Is something going on?

I just ignore the thought and we just talk and laugh during lunch. After lunch Tobias takes my hand and we walk to our apartment in a comfortable silence. Once we get inside and shut the door I sit down on the couch.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Eric and Jeannine have been having a lot of meetings lately in his office. And they don't involve Max." He says.

I bite my lip. "They're trying again, aren't they?" I say.

"How do you know again?" He asks.

"Everyone knows damn well Erudite wants to overthrow Abnegation. They've been wanting to for years. They don't think that Abnegation should be the governing faction." I explain.

"True," Tobias says. "I'll handle it. Don't worry." Tobias says.

I smile and walk up to Tobias. "Will you now?" I ask softly as I plant a kiss on his lips.

"Only if I get more kisses when I come back." Tobias whispers with a smile.

"I promise you will." I whisper.

Tobias kisses me one last time before he leaves to go to Max's office. About a half hour later I hear Eric being dragged down the hallway by dauntless guards and I laugh. Just then Tobias walks through the door while I'm laughing.

I jog to the door to see Eric dragged down the hallway trying to get out of the guards hold. I laugh even harder. "FUCK YOU TRIS!" Eric yells.

That's when Tobias drags me back inside. "Jeannine is getting put into factionless too. Cara, Wills sister will be the new leader." He explains.

"That's perfect." I whisper and wrap my arms around Tobias' neck.

"Are you over that fear yet?" He asks softly while looking into my eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I am." I say and nod.

"Oh really?" Tobias whispers into my neck as he kisses it. I giggle softly.

Tobias then kisses me passionately and picks me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and he carries me into our bedroom. He gently lays me on the bed and comes over top if me, under the covers. I kiss him hardly and he straddles me, making me smile. I get out of his hold and rip off his shirt. Tobias smiles and kisses down my neck, making me softly moan. He slowly takes off my shirt and tosses it on the floor. I feel his hands on the button of my jeans and I kiss him harder. He takes off my jeans and I kick them off under the covers.

Tobias kisses down my chest and onto my stomach, making my hips rise from the soft touch. "Perfect." He whispers against my belly.

I smile as he kisses back up to the hem of my bra. He places his hand on my bra clasp and looks back up at me. I nod and kiss him. Tobias then takes off my bra and massages my breasts with his hands and sometimes his mouth, making me moan. I find his belt buckle and fiddle with it until I can slide his pants off. He quickly kicks them off. I feel his hand on the hem of my underwear and I slowly tense up. I want this. I want him. I need him. I quickly relax and Tobias' hand slides into my underwear and he rubs my clit. I moan and he kisses me. I kiss him back hardly, moaning into his mouth. Tobias slides of my underwear and I quickly slide off his boxers.

Tobias looks at me in my eyes. His deep, dark blue eyes make me want him more. I kiss him softly, telling him that I'm ready and he smiles against my lips. Then Tobias slowly inserts himself into me and pulls out. He goes in and out slowly making me moan. I feel a sharp pain and bite my lip. Tobias stops realizing that I'm in pain and I relax once it's gone. I kiss him softly, telling him to continue and he smiles. Tobias thrusts in and out of me and gets faster with every thrust. I moan louder as the faster he gets. Tobias moans against my neck as he does this. Soon we both reach our climaxes.

"Trisssss!" Tobias moans as he reaches his climax.

"Ohh Tobiassss." I moan.

Tobias slowly stops and pulls himself out of me. He lays down next to me. He pulls me close to him and I stuff my face into his chest. "That was amazing." I whisper.

"It was perfect, especially because it was with you." Tobias whispers. I giggle softly. "I'll have to start calling you Six now."

"Four and Six." I whisper softly and kiss him. We then both fall asleep in each others arms with the sunlight peeking through the curtains.

...

I wake up about two hours later, thinking it's morning but I find a note from Tobias on my pillow.

Tris~

Sorry I left. I had to be in the control room, Zeke called. I love you. I'll be at our usual table for dinner and then we can do what ever you want after. Love you.

P.S: I loved what we did earlier.

~T

I smile and laugh at the note. I get out of bed and take a quick shower. I put on a black and blue lace bra with matching underwear. Then I put on a pair of high cut black shorts. I then put a black tank and a hoodie with the dauntless flames coming from the bottom going towards the top. Last I put on my black vans.

I look at the clock. 6:00 pm. Tobias should be at the dining hall by now. I walk down to Christina's apartment which is next door and knock on the door. "Come In!" I hear Christina yell.

I walk in and see that she's putting on her jacket. "Hey, wanna walk down to dinner with me?" I ask.

"Sure, I was just about to go there." She says and excitedly shuts the door behind her and we start to walk. "So, uhh. I gotta tell you something." I say.

"Okay?" She says.

"Four and I, uhh yeah." I say.

"OH MY GOD! MY TRISSY IS SO GROWN UP!" Christina yells, basically loud enough so the whole compound can here.

"Really Christina? The whole fucking compound doesn't need to know." I say.

"Sorry," She whispers. "But it's just amazing!"

I laugh. "Just don't make a big deal about it in here." I say as we walk into the dining hall.

Christina nods and I find Tobias at our table. I sit down in between him and Uriah. Tobias kisses me once I sit down and I smile. I take a hamburger from the middle of the table and a slice of dauntless cake.

"When are initiates coming this year?" I ask.

"In a month, they've decided to do it quicker this year." Zeke explains.

"Oh, okay." I say. Just then I see Uriah dig his fork into my cake out of the corner of my eye. "Uriah I swear to god if you eat that I will kill you." I say and quickly turn to face him.

He quickly eats the piece of cake and I punch his arm making him wince. Everyone laughs. We all finish eating. Tobias continually tries to take pieces of my cake and I allow him to because I love him.

After dinner Tobias and I walk back to our apartment together. When we get inside Tobias locks the door behind us and sits on the couch with me. I curl up into his side.

"Oh my god, I forgot! I didn't use protection when we had sex earlier." Tobias says, getting scared.

"No, no it's okay. I'm on the pill." I explain. Tobias' body relaxes underneath me and I lay my head on his lap, staring up at him. "What do you wanna do?" I ask.

"I don't know." He whispers softly. I feel him trace the ravens on my chest with his finger. "I love you, so much." He whispers.

I smile. "I love you too." I whisper.

Tobias bends down to kiss me. I kiss him softly and slowly. Tobias picks me up bridal style and carries me into our bedroom. He lifts up the covers and sets me down. I quickly take off my hoodie and side into bed after Tobias gets into his pajama shorts. Tobias wraps his arms around me and I lay my head on his chest. He kisses the top of my head.

And with his soft kiss,

I fall asleep.


	4. Initiates

Chapter 4- Initiates

Tris POV:

I wake up in the morning to soft lips on mine. I smile softly and kiss them, knowing it's Tobias. "Good morning." I whisper against his lips after the kiss.

"Good morning." He whispers. "We have to be at the net in a hour."

I nod and get up. I get up, forgetting that I'm naked and quickly wrap the sheet around my body. Tobias just laughs.

"It's not funny!" I say while laughing.

"Yes it is. Tris, I've seen you naked before and you've seen me naked before. It's okay." He laughs and I roll my eyes. "Don't make me get out of bed." He warns.

I laugh and grab some clothes and go into the bathroom to take a shower. I take a warm shower and then put on black skinny jeans that end right below my belly button. I then put on a black crop top. I last put on my black combat boots. I then put on some nude eyeshadow and black mascara an eyeliner. I then walk out of the bathroom to see Tobias fully dressed with two muffins in his hands.

"Ready?" He asks, handing me my muffin.

"Ready." I say with a smile.

We walk down to the net while eating our muffins and we find out that Christina and Uriah are already there, bickering. "Tris!" Christina yells once she notices me. "Are you guys hiding your relationship?" She asks.

"No," I say looking at Tobias and he smiles. "I think it would be stupid to."

"Okay Six." She says with a wink. I roll my eyes. Christina smiles and we walk closer to the net.

"They should be jumping any minute now." Uriah says.

I nod and stare at the hole above the net, wondering what Zeke is telling them. Just then a figure comes falling down with blue whipping around it against the wind and a hurling scream follows it. The figure lands into the net and Tobias takes them down. "What's your name?" Tobias asks the boy from Erudite.

"Jake." He says as he stares at me. Tobias glares at him.

"First jumper, Jake." Tobias yells and the dauntless cheer.

After about ten more minutes we get seven more transfers and twelve dauntless borns.

For the transfers we have:

Alex: Erudite, tall and broad, he should make it.

Jake: Candor, tall and keeps staring at me. It's creepy and I can tell Tobias doesn't like it.

Emily: Amity, tall, brown wavy hair. She keeps staring at Tobias, I'm starting to get mad.

Lexi: Candor, black, long hair, skinny but looks strong. But looks also stuck up.

Mike: Erudite, brown, short hair.

Luke: Amity, blond, short hair and tall. Looks like he will make it.

Lisa: Candor, short and mean.

Kevin: Amity, tall and strong.

"Okay, to start off I'm Six." I say as I stand next to Tobias.

"And I'm Four." He says.

"Like the numbers? What happened to the others? Where they all taken?" Lisa asks.

I glare at her and Tobias walks up to her. "Well, Lisa, if I wanted to deal with smart mouth Candors I would of joined their faction." Tobias stays sternly and Lisa flinches.

"One lesson you will learn from us is that you will keep your mouth shut." I say.

"Follow us, we will show you around." Tobias says as we both walk away.

The transfers follow behind us towards the pit. "This is the pit, the life of dauntless." I say. We stay here for a while and talk about the standards of dauntless. Then we walk over to the dorms. "This is where you all will be sleeping, change and be in the dining hall in ten minutes." I say.

"Be in the training room tomorrow at nine. If your late it deducts your points." Tobias says.

"For the rankings? If we get in or not?" Kevin asks.

Tobias nods. "You will be ranked with the dauntless borns. After stage one two people leave and become factionless. Same with stage two and three." He explains.

Everyone nods and Tobias and I both walk out of the dorms together and he kisses me passionately, making sure the transfers see. "I don't want that Jake kid thinking your free." He says.

I laugh softly. "And I don't want Emily thinking that your free." I say.

Tobias smiles and kisses me again, just before we walk into the dining hall. We sit in our usual seats and I grab a hamburger from the middle of the table.

"Any transfers that you don't like?" Uriah asks.

"Emily." I say.

"Jake." Tobias says.

"I would understand that." Uriah says while laughing.

I roll my eyes and we all continue to eat. After we are done eating Tobias walks with me to our apartment. "Hey, later after dinner do you want to go to chasm?" He asks me.

I nod with a smile. "That would be great." I say and kiss him.

He smiles and we lay on the couch together and watch a movie.

It's now around 9:30pm and Tobias and I are walking on the rocks in the chasm. We stand there, looking into the water for a second. Just then Tobias wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me passionately. "I love you." He whispers after the kiss.

"I love you too." I whisper.

Tobias then bends down on one knee and I look at him strangely. "Tris, I love you and I don't know what I would do without you. My wish is that I will live with you forever and have a family together." He says and my eyes start to water with happy tears. He then takes out a small black box and opens it. It has a ring inside with a white diamond in the middle and black ones going around the band. "Will you please make my wish come true and marry me?"

I pull him up from the ground and kiss him hardly. "Yes, yes, a million times yes. I love you." I say and kiss him again.

Tobias smiles brightly and places the ring on my left ring finger. "I love you so god damn much." He whispers.

"And I love you too, so god damn much." I whisper back.

Tobias laughs softly and picks me up bridal style and runs me back to the apartment. I laugh the whole way there and almost fall out of his arms when he opens the door.

Tobias carries me into the bedroom and sets me down on the floor in front of the mirror. He wraps his arms around me. I stare at my body and then stare at the wall. "Look at the mirror." He whispers.

I do what he says and instead I look at him in the mirror. Tracing his muscles with my eyes and then eventually stare into his deep blue eyes. "You look beautiful." He whispers, against my temple as he kisses it.

"Thank you." I whisper. "What do you want to do?"

"Hold you, just like this." Tobias says. He wraps his arms around mine and intertwines our fingers. He then rests his head on my shoulder.

I giggle softly. Then Tobias picks me up and throws me on the bed making me laugh. He shuts off the light and comes next to me. "Guess what?" He asks.

"What?"

"Your not my girlfriend anymore." He says.

"What? W-why?" I ask.

"Your my fiancé." He whispers softly.

I smile and kiss him. "And your mine, the most perfect one." I whisper.

Tobias smiles against my lips and wraps his arms around me. I feel his breath against my neck as he nuzzles his face into the crook of my neck. Tobias and I both fall asleep like this, in each others arms.


	5. Finding Out

**Sorry everyone for not updating for a while. It's just school and my homework. But I hope you guys like this chapter. WARNING: this chapter has sexual content so I wouldn't read it if you don't like it. But I would love it if you review and tell me what you want your guys' nickname to be. I'm thinking Ravens? But it's up to you!**

Chapter 5- Fights.

Tobias POV:

I walk past the Initiates, studying their every move as they throw the knives. I finally stand by Tris and observe them. "How do you think they're doing?" I ask.

"Good on the style, some are terrible at the accuracy though." She says.

"Want to do what we did last year?" I ask, poking the tip of her ear.

She smiles and nods. "Okay, you can all stop now. Watch this demonstration of accuracy." She says and all the initiates stop immediately.

I walk over to the table of knives and grab three of them. I nod at Tris and she walks in front of the target. "Watch how I aim." I say.

I pull the knife back and throw it aiming by her arm. It lands right where I aimed. Then I throw another one, aiming above her head. It lands with a bang. I didn't even notice but everyone is staring at me with wide eyes. I then look at Tris. I get lost in her eyes for a moment and then she nods. I then throw the last knife and it lands right above her ear, cutting it just a little.

Tris smiles. "And that is how you aim." She says. "Be back here after lunch. Go."

Just then all the initiates leave and I start to pack up the knives. Tris goes over in the other room to get the punching bags ready. I feel eyes on me and then a hand on my arm. I quickly turn around, knowing it's not Tris. It's Emily.

"Such nice biceps, Four." She says.

I pull my arm free. "Your supposed to be at lunch." I say.

"I thought maybe you would want to go with me." She says while winking.

Just then Tris pulls Emily's arms back and bends one over the other, making Emily wince in pain. "Your not going anywhere with him." She says. "You see this?" Tris says as she puts her left hand in front of Emily's face. "Yeah, I'm engaged, to Four." She says and punches Emily in the arm and cheek and pushes her out of the door.

I laugh and hug Tris. "My little bad girl." I whisper in her ear.

Tris giggles softly and kisses me. "As bad as you want me." She says, making me laugh.

"I love you." I whisper and kiss her softly and slowly.

"I love you too." She whispers between kisses.

Tris POV:

It's now dinner time and I walk into the dining hall and sit next to Shauna with Tobias beside me. "What's that?" Shauna asks as she takes my left hand.

I blush. "Oh my god Trissy is engaged!" Christina squeals and Marlene cheers along with her.

"Congrats our little Trissy!" Shauna says and wraps her arm around my shoulders and laughs.

"Finally!" Zeke says. I look at him weirdly. "Four has been planning this for like weeks, with me. It's been such a pain. He doesn't shut up about you." Zeke explains to me.

I laugh and I see that Tobias is blushing and I kiss his cheek. He smiles and Uriah and Will say congratulations.

After dinner I had to help Christina with some of her designing so Tobias walks to the apartment alone and said that he would wait for me. I start to sew the top part of a dress I'm making and Christina shows me a design. It's a white dress with ruffles going from the waist down and diamonds from the waist up. It's strapless, has a sweet heart neckline and is all white.

"What's this?" I ask.

"Your wedding dress!" Christina squeals. "You like it?" She asks.

"I love it. Are you going to make it?" I ask.

Christina smiles and nods. "You don't need to help anymore, we can finish sometime later after initiates. It's going to get harder with them." Christina says.

I nod and then leave. I walk into my apartment to see Tobias holding the fight sheets in his hands. "Is this good?" He asks.

I look at the list.

Luke and Mike

Alex and Emily

Jake and Kevin

Lisa and Lexi

"I think it looks great." I say and set the paper down on the table.

"Great," Tobias says and then kisses me softly and slowly.

I slowly kiss him back and his arms wrap around my waist. I find mine wrapping around his neck. I push him against the wall and my fingers slip through his belt loops. I feel his hands slide up my shirt and he places them on the small of my back. He pushes me closer, leaving no space between us.

A soft moan escapes his lips as I slide off his shirt. I smile and he picks me up, laying me on his shoulder.

"What are you doing!?" I laugh.

I trace the tattoo on his back and he twitches. He lays me down on our bed and tickles me. "You tickled me so now it's my turn." He says.

I laugh and kick as he tickles me. "Stop!" I laugh.

"Not until you kiss me." He says.

I quickly get up and kiss him, softly and slowly. Tobias pushes me down on the bed and comes overtop of me. He rips off my shirt and tosses it on the floor. He kisses down my neck, making me moan. He then finds my bra clasp and undoes my bra and throws it into the floor. I moan as he massages my breasts. "Tobias." I moan softly as he sucks them.

Tobias kisses me hardly and I feel his hands on the hem of my jeans. I allow him to take them off and he does. He slides his hand down my underwear and starts to finger me. I moan as he goes faster and faster. "Tobias," I moan. "Let me try something." I say as I flip him over so I'm on top of him.

"Okay." He smirks at me and kisses me. I fiddle with his belt and slide off his pants. He slides off his boxers and I start to stroke his third member. He starts so moan and I just smile at him. I stroke it faster and faster and he grunts and moans. "Tris," he moans. I smile and kiss him hardly, but slowly. I slowly stop and he flips me back over.

Tobias slides off my underwear and sucks on my breasts, making me moan. He looks at me, just to make sure I'm ready and I nod. He kisses me slowly and then inserts himself inside of me. I moan softly as he fully inserts himself and then goes in and out. I moan loudly and so does Tobias. "Tobias, I.. I'm," I say throughout the moans and Tobias just smiles and kisses me hardly as he continues to go faster and faster. I feel warmth go through me and electricity and I realize that I'm having another orgasm. I moan loudly as I reach my climax.

"Oh, god Tris!" Tobias moans.

Tobias slowly slows down his thrusts and kisses me. He massages my breasts with his hands and I kiss him as we both start to relax. He then lays down next to me and wraps his arms around me, my face in his chest. "My fiancé." He whispers in my ear.

I giggle softly and kiss him. I then fall asleep with his arms around me.

Tobias POV:

I wake up in the morning and what I first see is the ravens on Tris's chest. The sheets around her breasts and ending right above her knees. I smile at the sight of her. I love her so, so much. I softly plant a kiss on her cheek and her eyes flutter open. "Morning." She whispers with a smile on her face.

"Morning beautiful. We have an hour until training begins." I say.

She groans and rolls over in bed. "But I wanna cuddle." She whines.

I laugh. "How about later?" I ask and kiss her temple.

"Fine." She whines and I laugh.

I get out of bed with the sheet wrapping around my waist and I quickly get dressed. I put on some black jeans and a black muscle shirt. Tris gets out of bed and gets dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt that she tucks into her jeans. She ties her hair up into a pointy tail and puts on her combat boots.

"I know your staring at my ass." She says as she turns around from the mirror.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. You will never know." I say.

Tris just laughs and rolls her eyes. She tosses me a granola bar and we head down to the pit, hand in hand.

Soon we reach the pit and I write the fights on the board. As I'm writing them, the transfers walk in. "Okay," Tris says. "We will be fighting today, Luke and Mike, get in the rink." She says.

I step away from the board and watch them as they get in the rink. They both get in the perfect stance and Luke throws the first punch. He punches Mike in the throat and Mike steps back. He kicks Luke in the ribs and Luke then punches him in the nose. Mike falls to the ground and Luke kicks him, making Mike pass out.

"Alex and Emily, and Luke, take Mike to the infirmary." I say.

Alex and Emily get into the rink. Alex makes the perfect stance but Emily doesn't, she's far off. Alex already knows what Emily's weakness so he kicks her legs from under her. She falls to the ground and gets back up and punches him in the face. Alex punches her in the face and she's knocked out. Alex takes her to the infirmary and Jake and Kevin go.

Kevin easily wins and so does Lexi.

"You can go to lunch now. No training for the rest of the day." Tris says. They all cheer and run to the lunch room.

"Who do you think will leave after stage one?" I ask.

"Emily definitely, she doesn't even try and she is ranked last right now. And then I think one of the Dauntless borns." She says as she points to the board at Emily's name. I smile and kiss her softly.

"I love you." I mumble against her soft lips.

"I love you more." She smiles.

I laugh. "No, I think I do." I say and kiss her temple.

"Oh, your trying to go all romantic on me when we had our first kiss are you?" She asks with a smirk on her face.

I laugh. "I think you were cut out for candor Tris, because your a terrible liar." I say. She laughs and kisses me slowly.

We then walk to lunch, hand in hand and sit next to the gang. "I still love you more." She whispers in my ear as I sit down. I smile and Zeke sits down next to me.

"Truth or dare at my place later?" Zeke asks. Everyone agrees. "So Four, when are you and 'Trissy' getting married?" He asks me.

I look at Tris and she smiles. "We haven't really talked." Tris says.

"Well Shauna over here keeps bugging me to ask so you better find out." Zeke says. Shauna punches in the arm and laughs.

Tris POV:

I walk down the hallway with Christina to go to the designing room. Tobias went to the control room. "I'm almost done with your dress by the way." She says as she opens the door.

"Thank you." I say. "Can I see it when it's finished?" I ask.

"Sure thing." She says with a smile. I smile back and go over to my black dress I'm working on.

I just need to finish some stitching on the top and I'm done. It's a strapless dress that's tight at the top but flows out as it gets down to the waist. It ends right below the knees and has ruffles at the bottom and black diamonds going around the sweetheart neckline.

After a hour of starting another dress, the same one as my black one, Christina calls me in to see the dress. "It's done!" She squeals from the other room.

I walk in to see the beautiful dress standing before my eyes. The sun shines perfectly on it and the ruffles are perfect at the bottom. The black and white diamonds on it are perfect too. "Christina, it's perfect." I say.

She squeals and jumps up and down. "Just make sure Four doesn't see it." She says.

I smile. "He won't I say. Can I go back to the apartment?" I ask. "I'm done with my black dress and halfway through the other one." I say.

Christina nods and I hug her and thank her before I leave. I walk into the apartment to find Tobias in the living room. "Hey." I whisper as I hug him.

"How was fashion designing?" He asks with a smirk on his face.

"Good," I say with a smile and kiss his cheek. "Christina finished my dress." I say.

"Oh really? Can I see it?" He asks.

"No, not until I walk down the isle." I say.

Tobias frowns and makes puppy dog eyes. "But you will be so beautiful." He says.

I smile. "But still." I say.

Tobias frowns but then kisses me softly. He lays me down on the couch and lays down next to me. "Let's skip Zeke's party and just cuddle." I say.

"But Zeke would kill us." He says.

"But you said that we could cuddle!" I whine.

"Well let's go cuddle now." He says.

I smile and he picks me up and carries me into our bedroom. He climbs under the covers with me and wraps his arms around my arms and intertwines his fingers with mine. Tobias lays his head in the crook of my neck and kisses my neck softly.

"I love you." He whispers as he kisses my ear and neck.

"I love you too." I whisper. Tobias kisses my neck once again, and I fall sound asleep in his arms.


	6. Stage Three: Fears

**IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I love you all and I'm so so so sorry for not updating! And I'm sorry that this is a short chapter. I will make it up to you though! Love you all xx**

Chapter 6- Fears

Tris POV:

It's been great training the initiates. Emily has left, along with Lisa. After stage two we decided not to cut anyone since we have a low number of transfers this year. Today it's the start of stage three, hopefully there isn't any Divergent's this year, like Tobias and I.

I bite my lip as I watch Lexi's fear landscape. Fire surrounds her as she's tied up against a post. She uses the fire to untie her self. Just then she gasps as he wakes up and hugs her knees on the chair.

I look at Tobias who is behind me, asking him with my eyes if he thinks she's divergent. She did everything a dauntless would do but it was the fastest time today. Four minutes. He stares at the screen, then at Lexi, then back to me.

"Lexi, what were your aptitude test results?" He asks.

She stares at him for a second and then bites her lip. "We're not supposed to tell anyone."

"Lexi, look at me." I say as I bend down next to the chair. "You have to tell us."

"Th- they were inclusive." She whispers.

I sigh and then look back at Tobias, he comes over and stands next to me. "Jeanine and Eric are gone from killing the Divergent's, but that doesn't mean that you don't have to be careful." I explain. "There may be some people out there that want you dead, so don't tell anyone. Not even your best friends."

Lexi nods. "Thank you." She mumbles.

I nod and take her out of the room and lead her back to the dorms.

"Don't you think that it's good to have big boobs?" Christina asks as she pushes her boobs up.

"I guess? Christina, why do you need to know this?" I ask.

"I don't think Will likes my boobs." She says.

"Christina, Will loves you for who you are, your boobs don't have an affect on this, if it does it's not even a percent." I say to Christina. She always gets scared that Will will end up leaving her.

"Well he does do amazing things to them." She whispers.

"CHRISTINA! I didn't ask about what he did to them!" I say. "I don't need to know about your sex life."

"Oh shut up. I know Four does it to you." She says while winking at me. "Let's go to dinner."

I roll my eyes and follow her down to the dining hall. I sit next to Tobias and Marlene. Tobias plants a soft kiss on my cheek and I smile, taking a hamburger from he middle of the table.

"How's the initiates?" Uriah asks.

"Good, none are divergent this year." I say, holding Tobias's hand from under the table. We have to lie to them even though we know for a fact that they won't do anything.

"It wouldn't matter anyway if there were some. The Divergent's are equal now no matter what." Zeke says.

Tobias nods. "Then we have one," I look at him in shock. Did he really just tell them. "We didn't want to say because we know that they can't trust anyone." He explains.

I nod. I guess we can trust them. They know that Tobias and I are divergent and they didn't do anything. So why would they do something if another transfer was?

"Yeah, we understand. I would lie too." Shauna says.

I smile as we all continue to talk about random things and finish eating dinner.

Soon we all finish eating and Tobias and I walk back to our room. "You know, I really hope your wearing black right now." He says.

"What? Black what? I'm confused." I say as he closes the door and locks it.

"Your special clothes that Christina had to get you because you didn't like the store." He winks at me.

I giggle. "You will have to find out for yourself." I say.

Tobias walks up to me and kisses me hardly. We both walk into the bedroom as we kiss. I rip off his shirt and slide my hands down his chest. A soft moan escapes his lips as I do this. I smile and do it again, teasing him. Tobias smiles and pushes me down in the bed. He takes off my shirt and smiles once he sees my black bra. I giggle as he straddles me and kisses down my neck. He takes off my shirt and smiles once he sees the black lace around my bra. My hips rise slightly as he kisses my stomach and starts to take off my jeans. I fiddle with his and eventually they come off, somehow along with my bra.

Tobias kisses me hardly as he massages my breasts and slides his hands down my sides. A soft moan escapes my lips as his hand reaches my thong. He slides his hand into it and starts to finger me. I moan into his mouth as we kiss. Tobias smiles and sucks on my breasts. I quickly take off his boxers and he slides off my underwear. He slides himself inside of me and I moan as he goes in an out. I close my eyes as the pleasure engulfs me and moan loudly.

"Tobiasss." I moan loudly as I reach my climax.

"Ohh Trisss." He moans loudly.

Tobias's thrusts slow down and he kisses me hardly as he takes himself out of me. He kisses down my neck, onto my breasts again, making me moan softly. His lips from a smile as he kisses me again and lays by my side. I wrap the sheets around my breasts as I lay my head on his arm.

"I'm so glad you wore the black lace." Tobias whispers.

I giggle. "Me too."

Tobias chuckles and wraps his arms around me. I smile as he plants soft kisses on my neck and shoulders. He rubs my back, making me relax, and eventually, I fall asleep.


End file.
